Many organizations rely upon data replication to improve the reliability, fault-tolerance, and/or accessibility of their applications and/or data. Data replication typically involves replicating data from a primary site or device (e.g., a production volume) to a secondary (e.g., backup and/or disaster recovery) site or device.
Business continuity and disaster recovery refers to the capability to restore normal (or near-normal) business operations, from a critical business application perspective, after the occurrence of a disaster that interrupts business operations. Business continuity and disaster recovery may require the ability to bring up mission-critical applications and the data these applications depend on and make them available to users as quickly as business requirements dictate.
Some organizations may use cloud computing platforms and/or services to supplement their information technology infrastructure. Unfortunately, traditional cloud computing platforms do not offer an efficient, integrated disaster recovery solution. For example, replication in preparation for disaster recovery in traditional cloud computing platforms may require multiple computing and storage steps to receive and prepare replicated data for disaster recovery scenarios.
Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for disaster recovery from binary large objects.